


Put yourself in my hands

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Songfic, Starker, Young Tony Stark, starker en español, teen!starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Adaptación directa de uno de mis otros fanfics. El trabajo original es un Johnlock. Yo soy la autora del trabajo original, simplemente quise cambiar la pareja.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PUT YOURSELF IN MY HANDS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982443) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack), [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



> Adaptación directa de uno de mis otros fanfics. El trabajo original es un Johnlock. Yo soy la autora del trabajo original, simplemente quise cambiar la pareja.

Peter Parker no era la clase de chicos que se volaban una clase solo porque sí, pero los problemas se le habían ido juntando uno tras de otro sin poder detenerlos. Pronto estaría presentando su documentación para largarse a cumplir con el servicio militar y no podía negarse pues no tenía otra alternativa.

Ese día, temprano, había salido de su casa con las esperanzas destrozadas y con el ánimo por los suelos. Sólo debía presentar el último examen y el resto sería historia. No estudiaría la universidad en dónde él quería, pues todas eran muy caras y la única forma de seguir viviendo de una beca, era cumplir el servicio militar y estudiar una carrera ahí mismo, en la milicia. Era una forma segura de hacer algo de provecho con su vida y salir adelante por sus propios medios, aun sacrificando en el camino, sus deseos de dedicarse a lo que realmente le apasionaba.

Caminando por los pasillos de su escuela esa mañana, había escuchado a unos jóvenes decir que, por el fin de semestre, irían a un pub lejos de la escuela, donde no pedían identificación de mayoría de edad. Si tenías dinero para comprar una cerveza y estómago para aguantarlas, serías bienvenido. Suspiró. Le daba miedo porque no conocía nadie pero tampoco quería regresar a su cuarto en el fondo de ese horrible edificio. Solo, sin comida, sin dinero, sin amigos. Lo de su beca estaba por acabársele y sería hasta el siguiente mes que cobrara su último pago.

Resolvió su examen, fue el primero en salir (como siempre) y se fue siguiendo a los chicos que iban saliendo de la escuela. Ya no entró a su última clase de historia, ni a la de geografía ni a la de economía. Sólo quería irse lejos y no pensar en nada. Llegó al lugar a donde iban otros jóvenes de su edad y algunos otros un poco mayores que él. Sus vestimentas lo sorprendieron, pues eran aquello que tanto criticaban sus recatados profesores y que a él mismo, le causaban cierto recelo.

Rebeldes, anarquistas, viciosos, punks.

Los miró con algo de temor pero al mismo tiempo con envidia, pues ellos lucían tan dueños de sí mismos, como si la vida misma no tuviera mayor valor para ellos. Como si solo fueran libres de hacer lo que les diera su gana y eso era justamente lo que Peter, no podía hacer.

Su único acto de rebeldía notable había sido ése, irse de la escuela tres horas antes de la salida habitual, pero tampoco era gran cosa, pues ya tenía sus calificaciones listas. Siempre viviendo bajo las reglas sin ser capaz de romperlas.

Sacó su cartera para ver cuando dinero tenía. Sólo apartó lo del bus de regreso y con un poco de suerte podría tomarse tres cervezas, o solo una, pues ni siquiera bebía. Cruzó la calle y se adentró en ese lugar tan oscuro, tan estridente. La música que ahí sonaba eran tributos a The Who, The Ramones, The Sex Pistols, The Clash y todas esas bandas que escuchaba corear a sus compañeros de clase todo el tiempo. Era música que conocía de lejos y por ellos, no por él mismo.

Se sintió incomodo al entrar, pero su eterna cara seria y esa actitud temerosa que al paso de su corta vida se habían vuelto habitual en él, le hicieron ganar un lugar en la barra. Pidió una cerveza y se recargó en una pared para tener una mejor vista del lugar y de todos los que estaban ahí. Nada interesante. Era lo que veía siempre en su salón y en el patio.

Parejas besándose, tipos burlándose del más débil, bravucones haciendo gala de su fuerza, nada realmente notable.

Apuró su trago y esperó. Se sentía ridículo de estar ahí y no hablar con nadie, de no conocer a nadie ni de tener los pantalones para acercársele a una chica ni a un muchacho para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Una canción lo hizo sentirse peor.

“Behind blue eyes”.

Era la única que conocía y la única que se sabía.

Afuera, a pesar de haber luz de sol, ya se sentía que el día pasaba sin sentido, sin mayor hazaña que la de solo ser y estar ahí, aburrido, desganado y con el corazón en un hilo. Fue entones que se sintió observado. Dirigió su mirada al joven que lo veía al otro extremo del lugar, esperando hacer contacto con él de alguna manera. Pero fue en vano, puesto que el curioso joven se volteó con indiferencia y fue al baño. Peter apuró su segunda cerveza y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

Le llamó la atención desde que lo vio. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera era el tipo de personas que le gustaban pero ese día no pudo resistirse. Su cabello negro, su llamativa piel ligeramente bronceada, aquella barba bien cuidada, su aspecto de drogadicto y lo estruendoso de su silencio. Eso era lo paradójico, pues ni siquiera miró que abriera la boca para nada.

Lo siguió hasta el baño, disimuladamente. Entró justo detrás de él. Peter ni siquiera tenía ganas de orinar. Era una cuestión malsana y morbosa. Con un poco de suerte, en el mingitorio vería qué tan equipado estaba aquel tipo tan misterioso.

“Peter Parker, contrólate”. Se escuchó decir a sí mismo.

Usó su lado del mingitorio y miró con ansiedad, que aquel tipo raro salía primero. Era el único que se lavaba las manos de todos aquellos que sólo habían entrado a dar salida a una necesidad tan natural, pero poco higiénica. Hizo lo propio y regresó a su banco, a pedir su última cerveza. Miró su reloj y vio con desagrado que ya eran las seis de la tarde y él ya se sentía tan ebrio como una cuba.

“Qué vergüenza, ni siquiera tienes tanto aguante”.

Peter Parker, a sus 17 años se sentía muy avergonzado. ¿Cuál era su afán por ver la anatomía de otro hombre? ¿Algún extraño tipo de vanidad? ¿La consabida ansiedad de todos los especímenes del sexo masculino, por ver quién está mejor servido?

Fue por su tercera cerveza. Le alcanzaba para otras dos, pero su estómago no aguantaría más. El tipo raro regresó a su lugar, donde había una guitarra guardada en su funda. Su aspecto era extravagante: una chamarra negra de piel, muy gastada y llena de estoperoles. Sus accesorios iban ben, ¿pero había necesidad de esa extraña red que fungía como camisa? No dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues era solo una gran malla de red encima de ese torso bien marcado y que en el centro, tenía un extraño tatuaje circular. Se veía todo lo que el torso de un hombre tiene para ofrecer.

Peter agradeció que la oscuridad de ese lugar ocultara el rojo que recién acababa de adquirir su cara. Lo achacaría al color de su camisa, pero el rubor… Dios. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

Pagó su cuenta y agradeciendo el mareo a causa de las cervezas, salió de ahí. Tendría cuidado de no dormirse en el bus y se iría directo a dormir a casa. Ya al día siguiente, prepararía todo para irse a registrar al ejército y servir a su país. Todo quedaría olvidado.

El pub se había llenado de más gente y de haber conocido a alguien, se hubiera quedado pues apenas iniciaba el duelo de bandas. Desanimado y cada vez con más ganas de vomitar, salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del bus. Una vez ahí, sacó su cartera para contar su dinero, pero una mano veloz se la arrebató sin que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿A dónde vas? Con eso no te va a alcanzar de aquí a ningún lugar.

El susto se vio opacado por el humo del cigarro de aquel ladrón. Peter lo miró tratando de reaccionar, pero pronto se quedó atónito.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa por unas cervezas y yo te llevo más tarde, o te puedes quedar a dormir y mañana temprano, puedes irte.

No pudo articular palabra. Era imponente y mucho más alto que él. Peter se sintió raro, asqueado y a punto de vomitar todo, pero logró contenerse.


	2. Should I stay or should I go?

-Vivo a diez minutos de aquí—dijo aquella voz intrusa.

Peter no supo de sí hasta que se miró en el quicio de aquella puerta. Al lado olía a comida y café. Ese enorme edificio era uno de los lugares más exclusivos de todo Nueva York. Ni en sus más locos desvaríos se hubiera imaginado llegar hasta ahí.

Ese virtual desconocido abría la puerta mientras estruendosamente le gritaba a su casero.

-¡Señor Rogers, ya llegué! Tengo un invitado. ¿Puede llevarnos algo de comer?

-¡Soy tu casero, no tu sirviente!

-¡Gracias!

Mientras subían las escaleras, Peter vio que había otros dos tipos inyectándose los brazos. El tipo alto con el que iba, llevaba cervezas en ambas manos y de una patada abrió la puerta. Se oía música al fondo de una habitación.

-¿Te gusta The Clash?

Peter no contestó. Estaba absorto mirando la sala a la que entraban y el aroma le indicaba que la marihuana y otras drogas eran habituales ahí. Una charola llena de ligas y jeringas se lo confirmó. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un gastado papel tapiz y los acetatos regados, entre las montañas de papeles en el piso. El caos reinaba en ese lugar.

-¿C-cómo te llamas?-dijo después de mucho.

-El baño está por ahí, a la derecha-dijo señalando-. Sé que desde hace rato has estado conteniendo las náuseas.

Peter fue corriendo. Justo a tiempo, las notas de “Should I stay or should I go?” llenaron el ambiente, escondiendo los sonidos de su malestar.

“¿En serio Peter? Hasta la canción te lo está diciendo a gritos”.

Una arcada más. Todo había salido. Se enjuagó la boca y salió decidido a irse.

-Soy Tony y tú eres…

-Peter, pero ya me voy.

-Qué mal-dijo mientras abría una cerveza y prendía otro cigarro. Le acercó la cajetilla pero Peter la rechazó.

-E-es tarde y vivo lejos.

-Yo te llevo, o como te dije, puedes quedarte a dormir. Tengo dos habitaciones, mañana tempano puedes irte. Pero como quieras.

Peter observaba al joven subiéndole a la música y bebiendo de la cerveza, como si no le diera importancia. Aun se sentía asqueado, pero le daba curiosidad.

-¿Vives solo?

-Podría decirse, aunque el señor Rogers sube siempre sin ser invitado.

-Ah.

Justo en ese momento, apareció aquel señor de aspecto amable y cabello rubio cenizo.

-Ten, pero es la última vez. No soy tu mayordomo, ¿eh, Tony?

-Sí, gracias -dijo mientras tomaba un emparedado al tiempo que lo mordía y bebía cerveza. El cigarro se le había caído en la alfombra-. Toma uno, Peter. El señor Rogers los hizo para nosotros.

-¿Eres su amigo? ¿O su novio? Ya era hora de conocer a tu novio, ¿eh, Tony?—bromeó aquel hombre de rostro amable.

Peter se puso rojo como su camisa.

-¡No soy su novio!

-Pues deberías, le vendría bastante bien. Ojalá y con eso por fin decida sentar cabeza y ser un joven de provecho -dijo el señor mientras salía de la habitación.

Peter se sonrojó. No había manera de hacerle pensar tal cosa a ese desconocido. Miró a Tony, quien seguía comiendo como si nada mientras levantaba su cigarro del suelo para fumarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?—preguntó el inquilino de ese lugar.

Peter frunció el ceño. Ningún comentario acerca del otro que acababa de escuchar, realmente nada le importaba a ese tipo de extraño aspecto. Parecía que solo hacía preguntas al azar y eso le irritaba.

-Ninguna, casi no escucho música.

-Mmmm, ya veo. Sólo llegaste al bar por quererte sentir libre de algo que te molesta y realmente no tenías ni la menor idea de qué carajos hacías ahí. ¿Behind blue eyes te recuerda algo? ¿Es una manera de decir que estas harto con la vida que te tocó llevar y que odias lo terrible que se tornará tu futuro de mañana en adelante, porque no tienes escapatoria? No tienes amigos ni nadie te importa en esta vida, así que decides salir a tomar unas cervezas (para la cual no tienes resistencia, ya que no acostumbras beber) y no te da miedo salir con un perfecto desconocido, pues sabes que solo tienes que golpear los puntos adecuados y eres capaz de dejarlo inconsciente o hasta de matarlo, si fuese necesario. No necesitas una pistola (aunque supongo que eres un gran tirador) porque cualquier cosa puede servirte como arma o eres muy ágil corriendo y saltando, tienes cuerpo de gimnasta. Mi collar te haría más fáciles las cosas, aunque no tanto por mi estatura, pero bien podrías irte primero a mis partes bajas y usar mi propio cigarro para quemarme y distraerme con el dolor, mientras aprietas mi cuello con fuerza hasta dejarme inconsciente y salir corriendo de aquí. Los tipos de las escaleras no representan un riesgo en sí, pues están tan drogados que no se han dado cuenta que no viven aquí (Rhodey y Happy son del barrio vecino, en serio, los he visto por allá) y el señor Rogers, ni siquiera es una potencial amenaza para ti. Además, ¿quién desconfiaría de un chico tan lindo en esa camiseta roja, que sale vagando por un barrio tan bonito? Realmente parece que perteneces aquí así que te irías caminando con toda la calma del mundo, para no despertar sospechas, ¿verdad?

Peter se quedó estupefacto. El efecto del alcohol desapareció para dar paso al desconcierto y al temor. Realmente había pensado en irse, pero no de esa forma y ni siquiera había puesto tanta atención a los tipos de las escaleras. El señor Rogers le daba miedo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Aunque lo niegues, en algún momento ibas a pensar en todo eso, incluso en un plan alterno por si las cosas se ponían peor. Pero no. Eso no será necesario. Bien podrías usar el bastón o la sombrilla que están a un lado de la puerta y golpearme en cuanto tengas oportunidad o en cuanto se me caiga el cigarro a la alfombra otra vez. Pero hasta entonces, tengo tiempo de otra cerveza y un cigarro más.

Peter hizo un gesto de desagrado y desconcierto.

“¿A dónde diablos viniste a meterte, ¿eh, Peter Parker?”

-Mira, en serio, mejor me voy. No sé quién seas pero créeme, no tengo la menor intención de golpear tus… partes bajas -dijo mientras las señalaba torpemente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada buscado el mentado bastón o la sombrilla-. Creo que todo fue una mala idea.

-A las ocho de la mañana te van a recibir tus documentos para el ejército, pero puedes llevarlos hasta las cuatro de la tarde, una vez que hayamos comido algo y hayas tomado un baño. Tengo agua caliente y la tina es grande, cabemos los dos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Solo dices que vas de parte de Tony Stark y hasta puedes escoger la compañía a la que quieras ingresar. Incluso el destino y la carrera universitaria. De nada.

Peter bajó corriendo las escaleras. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía saber ese tipo tanto acerca de él? No le había dicho de sus planes para el día siguiente. No tenía sentido.

Comenzó a avanzar rápido y sin voltear atrás. Aunque admitía que aun tenía curiosidad por el tipo ese.

“Mi cartera”.

Ya había avanzado dos cuadras, pero sabía que su casa estaba por lo menos, a cuarenta minutos caminando. El frío penetraba por su delgada chaqueta café y su playera era muy delgada. Además, sus credenciales estaban ahí, tal vez podría pedirle la cartera y entonces sí, golpearlo hasta dejarlo desmayado e irse a pasar la noche a otro lugar, con tal de no tener que verlo fuera de su casa. Lo bueno era que no había asentido acerca de sus planes del ejército, pero bien podría acusarlo al día siguiente, si es que se aparecía y lo que le decía era parcialmente cierto. Total, ¿qué credibilidad tendría un drogadicto contra un alumno ejemplar? Sería su palabra contra la del otro.


	3. Teenage Wasteland

Empuñó las manos y se regresó, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. El corazón le latía rápido, pero no sabía si era por la molestia o por otra cosa.

“Cabemos los dos”.

Cerró los ojos y se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta. El calor de la vergüenza lo recorrió de cabo a rabo. Si bien horas antes se había levantado a seguirlo por su misterioso aspecto, saberse ahora cazado y no el cazador, le causaba molestia e incomodidad. ¿Quién demonios era Tony Stark?

Justo iba a tocar, aguantándose las ganas de pegarle y la vergüenza de sus propios pensamientos, cuando el señor Rogers abrió la puerta.

-¡Querido, volviste! Regreso en unos minutos, voy a comprar algo para la cena. Me dijo Tony que te quedarías a pasar la noche y no quiero que se me mueran de hambre. Voy a traerles más cervezas.

-Pero yo…

-Ah, y cigarros también, pero abran las ventanas por favor. Parece que la casa se está quemando allá arriba, y súbanle a la música. ¿Tienen condones o les traigo algunos? Te daría de los que tengo, pero creo que mi esposo y yo ya nos los acabamos todos.

Peter se quedó atónito. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y entró violentamente mientras pensaba que en esa casa todos estaban locos. Los dos drogadictos de las escaleras ya no estaban.

Subió enojado y avergonzado.

Tony estaba poniendo otro disco mientras abría otra cerveza.

-Tu cartera está sobre la barra de la cocina y no, no revisé tu dirección ni nada. No sé otra cosa más que lo que he visto.

Peter lo miró con enojo, y aunque el rostro de Tony no reflejaba emoción alguna, sus ojos cafés lucían fieros bajo la luz de la lámpara.

-Gracias por todo. Me agradó conocerte.

-¿Gracias de qué? ¡Tú estás loco! ¡Ese señor está loco! ¡Está asumiendo cosas que no le importan y que son inapropiadas!

-Ah, te dijo lo de los condones, ¿verdad? Lleva años muriéndose de ganas por hacer esa broma. Nunca pudo hacérsela a mi hermanastra, Pepper, porque ella era más recatada que tú. Aun así, nunca perdió las esperanzas y lamento que te haya tocado hoy a ti.

Peter estalló. Golpeó con los puños en la pared mientras su rostro se enrojecía. El sudor comenzaba a caer por sus cabellos castaños. Tony daba un trago a su cerveza mientras sostenía un cigarro apagado. Peter cerró los ojos y trató de modular su voz.

-De acuerdo, una, será sólo una cerveza y después me largaré a mi casa y donde, por Dios, que te vea mañana rondando la base militar, me encargaré de que te arresten o algo.

-Entonces lo del ejército era cierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo acabas de afirmar. Sólo estaba tratando de adivinar y resultó. Bien pude haber dicho otra cosa, pero en el bar tenías la misma cara de quienes se van al ejército o van a recluirse al seminario. Siempre ponen esa cara de sentenciado a muerte. Pepper la tenía, bueno, aun la conserva. Aunque suponer que estarías camino al seminario, no hubiera funcionado tanto. De ser así estarías con una chica y luego con otra, bebiendo, fumando y el descontrol sería evidente. Usualmente siempre buscan tener experiencias que saben, les serán ajenas de por vida. Música, alcohol, drogas y mujeres, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Peter se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la entrada a la cocina. Tony le acercó una cerveza. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Su cara mortalmente pálida y demacrada le decían que era un joven con un estilo de vida desenfrenado. No había nada que pudiera adivinar, salvo la rapidez con la que hablaba y que a pesar de estar bebiendo y posiblemente drogado, ponía atención en todos los detalles y hacía suposiciones que se convertían en afirmaciones.

Permanecieron callados por una eternidad. Parecía que Tony solo necesitaba estar bebiendo con alguien, no así entablar conversación alguna. Peter volvió a sentirse mareado, aunque esta vez no con tanto desagrado. Más bien la música y el hecho de saber que estaba con alguien, le hacían sentir mejor. Si hubiera decidido irse a su casa, estaría completamente solo, aburrido y estaría acostado en su cama, esperando que el sueño llegara. Tal vez no era tan malo estar en compañía de ese extraño muchacho, que no le pedía nada.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la repisa cerca de la chimenea. Era la una de la madrugada. No tenía ni idea de si quedarse o irse.

-¿Vas a la escuela?-se escuchó preguntar tímidamente.

-No, odio las escuelas. Nunca te enseñan lo que realmente necesitas y quieres aprender.

-¿Entonces qué haces?

-Lo que yo quiero.

Peter se empezó a reír. Cerca de sus pies, había una gran cantidad de botellas y latas vacías. Tony duplicaba esa cantidad, pero parecía que el alcohol no le hacía nada. Seguía entero. La música seguía sonando aunque ninguno estaba prestándole atención. Blondie estaba siendo ignorada.

-¿Y después del ejército, qué harás, Peter?

-No sé, ya me estoy arrepintiendo. ¿Tocas la guitarra con alguna de esas bandas?

-No, cantaba antes, pero la guitarra es un nuevo pasatiempo. Empecé la semana pasada y ya me aburrí.

Una carajada más. Tony lo miraba sin inmutarse. Ahora era Peter quien trataba de adivinar algo en él.

-Algo me dice que eres el hijo mimado de un matrimonio poco convencional, y que tu hermanastra es la mayor y debe trabajar en algún puesto importante. Te sientes con la facultad de hacer extensivo un poder que no es tuyo y vas por la vida, desencantado, enojado y por eso te drogas. Tu mente se aburre muy rápido y no estás de acuerdo con la vida común y corriente.

Tony ni se inmutó. Peter continuó.

-Te gusta observar y adivinar la vida de los demás porque en la tuya no pasa la cantidad suficiente de cosas emocionantes, y es mejor mirar afuera que ver qué hay adentro, ¿no?

-Por eso mismo estás aquí, por ese último motivo-dijo mientras se levantaba a cambiar el disco. La música de los Sex Pistols sonaba estruendosa.

-¿Qué se siente estar drogado?

Tony regresó a sentarse y abrió otra cerveza.

-Nada en especial, pero depende de lo que te metas, Primero no sientes nada, tu cuerpo está tan aturdido que la capacidad de sentir se desvanece. Tu mente es la que hace todo el trabajo y entre más le des, más te pide. Dejé de inyectarme hace una semana y el simple hecho de pensarlo, hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

-¿Síndrome de abstinencia? ¿Por eso lo compensas bebiendo?

-Eres muy listo para tu edad.

Peter comenzó a carcajearse frenéticamente. Incluso lloró de la risa.

-¡Disculpe usted, señor! Juraría que eres más joven que yo, pero gracias por el cumplido.

-Es en serio. Si no fueras inteligente, no te hubiera escogido.

Peter lo miró fijamente, eso último le incomodó.

-No, yo te escogí a ti.

-No lo creo. Llevo días siguiéndote en la parada del bus y hoy las cosas salieron como las planeé. No es difícil pagarle a un chico para que corra la voz entre sus amigos y te lleven, indirectamente, a un pub. Con esa pinta de desahuciado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que decidieras estar harto de tu vida y finalmente conocernos.

El rostro de Peter se tornó serio.

-No. Yo te estuve mirando todo ese tiempo en el bar. Hoy te vi por primera vez en el bar. Yo te miré a ti.

-Porque yo quería que me miraras.

-No, yo te estaba viendo mientras me ignorabas.

-Fingí hacerlo, pero tu mirada es muy escandalosa.

-¡No! ¡Yo escogí verte con esa cara de adicto que tienes y ese ridículo aspecto de pseudo-anarquista! Pareces muerto, temí que estuvieras muerto al estar ahí sentado sin moverte-dijo mientras se carcajeaba.

Tony seguía serio.

-Tenía que escoger mis mejores galas para que pudieras verme.

Peter se levantó de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo buscó donde apoyarse, pues el alcohol había hecho su trabajo de nueva cuenta. El brazo delgado pero firme de Tony lo sostuvo. Parecía que su cara se había ruborizado. Peter sonrió al darse cuenta.

-¿Los muertos se sonrojan?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió que unos labios delgados y ansiosos se aprisionaban de su boca. Trató de apartarlo de sí, pero Tony era rápido y fuerte. Pronto se sintió abrazado con firmeza y aquella barba rozando su piel. Fue un beso largo, húmedo, era nuevo para él.

-No sabes besar-dijo Tony mientras se saboreaba los labios.

-¡Quítate!

Tony lo sujetaba con firmeza.

-No.

-¡Eso no está bien!

-Sé lo que está bien- susurró mientras trataba de besarlo nuevamente.

Peter movió su cabeza tratando de evitarlo. Se sintió incómodo y avergonzado.

-Ya me voy, suéltame por favor o…

-¿O qué?

Peter se quedó callado. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sugerido cosas que él no quería decir. Tony lo soltó poco a poco. Peter se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de no caer nuevamente en el sillón.

-Gracias por la cerveza, pero esto no está bien. Sé que yo te dije que yo te escogí para mirarte, pero no me refería a esto, fue más bien por curiosidad. Realmente llamas mucho la atención de quien te mira y por eso yo elegí verte y…

-Yo te escogí a ti.

Sin darse cuenta, Tony lo tomó nuevamente por la cintura. Peter se estremeció cuando sintió que la mano derecha de Tony se dirigía hacia su entrepierna.

-¿Q-qué haces?-dijo sin poder apartarse.

-Lo que muero de ganas de hacer desde la primera vez que te vi.

-¡No!

Peter sintió que esa mano se acercaba peligrosamente a aquella zona que, ni él mismo se había atrevido a tocar.

-No…por favor…

Tony sonrió.

-¿No?-dijo mientras llevaba la mano derecha de Peter a su propio cuerpo sin posarla aún.

-¡Ah!-Peter dejó escapar un grito ahogado al sentir que Tony la retiraba sin siquiera haberlo tocado. Tony lo besó nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar? En un libro leí sobre el beso francés, pero no tenía con quien practicarlo.

Peter se mordió el labio. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía bastante bien besar a un completo desconocido.

-Tony…

La fuerza del cuerpo de Tony lo hizo caer al sillón. Peter quedó sentado mientras Tony se posaba a horcajadas sobre él. Su torso lucía morbosamente atractivo bajo esa red negra. Realmente tenía un aspecto salvaje.

Los besos siguieron en intensidad y aunque eran los primeros de Peter, pronto le siguió el ritmo a Tony. La boca de éste pronto comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Peter.

-N-no…-dijo mientras lo alejaba suavemente.

-¿En serio no?

Los ojos de Tony se posaron en los suyos. Había deseo y una curiosidad tremenda en él, pero Peter desvió la mirada. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo lo hacían sentir inseguro de lo que acababa de decir. Podía sentir su cara ruborizada mientras una creciente ansiedad se apoderaba de él, pero también cierto temor. Jamás había pasado por una experiencia similar.

Tony se levantó y fue por un cigarro más. Se paró cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda a Peter.

-Como quieras.

Peter trató de distraerse, pero con semejante hormigueo en la entrepierna era imposible. Sólo le había pasado una vez, durmiendo, pero nunca supo la causa. El hecho de dejar que otro hombre lo tocara, le parecía incorrecto, pues no era que le gustaran los hombres o al menos, nunca lo había admitido hasta ese momento, sino que Tony tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Era hipnótico.

Peter se mordió el labio inferior.

“¡Dios! Su cabello huele tan bien…”

-Yo…

Tony ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

-Ya me voy.

No hubo forma de que Tony le contestara mientras se acercaba nuevamente a cambiar la música. Mientras Peter escuchaba la letra de esa canción, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No había forma de ponerse sentimental después de lo que acababa de suceder. Su cuerpo lo demostraba, pero realmente estaba desconcertado. Tony comenzó a avanzar a una puerta que se veía al fondo. Parecía ser una habitación.

-Te vas con cuidado. Descansa y discúlpame por todo lo que acaba de pasar. No volveré a molestarte.

Peter suspiró. Tony continuó.

-Y lo del ejército es verdad. Sólo di que vas de parte de uno de los hijos de Howard Stark, no habrá problema y espero que eso compense los inconvenientes de esta noche. Adiós Peter. Cierras bien cuando te vayas.

Tony entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando terminó la canción, Peter salió de aquella casa. Era de madrugada y la canción resonaba en su mente. Comenzó a caminar rápido, y una helada brisa comenzó a caer a esa hora. Ya no había transporte a esa hora, pero decidió arriesgarse a salir a la avenida principal y tomar un taxi. Justo otra canción se coló en sus pensamientos y era la misma que le recordaba aquella soledad que siempre lo había acompañado desde que quedó huérfano y completamente solo, tratando de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Encontró un taxi y le hizo la parada. Le indicó la dirección y tras negociar, logró subirse.


	4. Put yourself in my hands (FINALE)

Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando…

“¡Mierda! ¡La maldita cartera!”

No había avanzado mucho y tras disculparse con el taxista, bajó corriendo. Regresó de nueva cuenta a ese enorme edificio y empuñando las manos y tragándose su orgullo, tocó la puerta. Nadie respondió. Tocó con más fuerza temiendo encontrarse cara a cara con él, pero aquel señor enfundado en una gruesa bata de algodón, abrió la puerta.

-Dios mío, ¿qué horas son estas para hacer escándalo?

-Señor…¿Rogers? Lo siento tanto, pero olvidé algo allá arriba.

-Oh, eres tú. Pasa, está helando. ¿Te peleaste con Tony?-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que Peter entrara-. ¡Ese malcriado! ¡Pero me va a escuchar…!

Peter se sintió avergonzado.

-N-no es eso, es que yo dejé algo arriba, pero está cerrado. ¿Tendrá usted la llave para abrir su cuarto?

-No querido, pero solo empuja la puerta. Le he dicho que hay que arreglar esa cerradura, pero no entiende. Sube. Yo me voy a dormir, pero puedes pasar a la cocina y hacerte un té. Esta es tu casa, bueno, la de tu novio.

Peter sonrió con tristeza.

Esperó a que el señor se adentrara en la casa y subió despacio las escaleras. La música sonaba suave, a volumen bajo. Eran melodías antiguas, como de los años sesenta. Empujó despacio la puerta, esperando verlo ahí, fumando o bebiendo, pero Tony no estaba. Fue a la cocina y tomó su cartera. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero esa canción estaba sonando de nuevo. Peter sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y las contuvo con el dorso de su mano. Caminó hacia el fondo de la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada. Abrió despacio. La luz era tenue.

-Creí que ya te habías ido.

Peter lo miró. Tony estaba sentado en el suelo, en un rincón. Peter suspiró.

“Sólo sé cortés”.

-De hecho, pero olvidé mi cartera.

-Está bien.

Peter se acercó a donde estaba Tony. Se agachó para verlo y sin pensarlo, tomó con sus manos el rostro de éste y le plantó un beso en la frente. Los ojos cafés de Tony se iluminaron y sonrió.

-No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres, no está bien.

-Sí quiero y no sé si esté bien o no, pero no he dejado de pensar en eso desde que me fui.

Tony lo miró fijamente. Peter desvió la mirada en cuanto se sintió observado. Tragó saliva.

-Sé que ha sido un día raro, para mí ha sido un día muy extraño, pero no quería irme sin despedirme adecuadamente.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. No quiero estar en el ejército, en aquel lugar al que me vayan a enviar y estarme lamentando por esto. No quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-¿Entonces sí te irás?

Peter soltó el rostro de Tony suavemente.

-Sí, no tengo otra opción.

-Sí la tienes. Me tienes a mí, si tú quieres. Conmigo podrías tenerlo todo.

Peter sonrió y bajó la cabeza. La tristeza se había vuelto a hacer presente en su mirada.

-¿Y cómo sería eso? Digo, dos hombres juntos que no trabajan, que no van a la escuela…

-Yo puedo hacer algo al respecto.

-Quiero ser fotógrafo y estudiar periodismo donde yo quiero es muy caro. Honestamente, esto no va a funcionar.

-No va a funcionar si tú no quieres. Yo puedo hacer eso y más por ti. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Peter se sentó al lado de Tony y recargó su cabeza en su hombro derecho. Pronto, sintió que él lo abrazaba suavemente. Se estremeció, pero poco a poco se fue acomodando en el pecho de Tony. Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Peter podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Tony. Quería quedarse con él, pero sus opciones no eran muchas.

“Ya vete, Peter Parker, sólo estas empeorando las cosas”.

Tony habló.

-De lo único que me arrepiento, es de no haberme acercado hace tiempo cuando te vi, pero tu semblante tan serio hace que hasta a mí me dé miedo.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es.

“¡Maldita sea, ya vete!”

Peter fue cerrando los ojos. Su chamarra aun estaba fría y la chaqueta de piel de Tony no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo, el sopor se fue apoderando de él en cuanto Tony comenzó a cantarle al oído.

**

Peter abrió los ojos al sentir el sol en su rostro. No reconoció el lugar en el que estaba. Volteó a su lado y vio unos cabellos cortos y castaños. Suspiró.

-Buenos días-escuchó al tiempo que unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-Hola…

-Duérmete. Todavía es temprano.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo mientras se resistía a quedarse dormido.

-Son las dos de la tarde.

-¡Las dos!-dijo mientras se incorporaba violentamente. Tony lo soltó-. ¡Tengo que irme!

-No.

-¡Debo ir a registrarme! ¡Dios, es tan tarde!

Tony ni se inmutó. Dejó que se levantara.

-El desayuno está listo.

-Lo siento, será otro día.

-¿Cuándo regreses? ¿Dentro de cuantos años?

Peter se sentó en la cama mientras se amarraba los zapatos. Su mente era caos y confusión.

-Podemos ir a las cuatro, es hora de desayunar…

-¡Es la hora de la comida y yo tengo cosas que hacer!

-Pepper aún no llega a su trabajo hasta esa hora y nadie nos va a atender antes. Si quieres ir al ejército, está bien, pero escúchame por favor.

Peter se levantó y se quedó parado cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó molesto.

-Lo que sea que quieras hacer, irte al ejército o estudiar aquí en América, está bien. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Pepper me debe algunos favores y no se va a negar. Lo que tú quieras…yo te voy a ayudar con eso. Vamos a comer primero. Tengo hambre, me acabo de acostar para olvidar que quería comer, pero la sensación ya es insoportable.

Peter suspiró.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.

-Bueno, ya dormimos juntos una noche.

-¿Y?

-No quiero perderte. Sé que ayer estuve muy efusivo y que necesitas tiempo para asimilar las cosas, pero por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Peter cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente.

-Está bien.

-Puedes mudarte aquí, hay otra habitación…si es que no quieres compartir esta.

-No tengo dinero para ayudarte con los gastos.

Tony se levantó y se acercó a Peter. Tomó su rostro tiernamente.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio. Si acaso, lo único que te pido, es que me dejes ayudarte. Yo me hare cargo de todo lo demás, aunque te tengas que ir. Vente hoy a vivir conmigo. Tú pon las condiciones, yo las respetaré… al menos, voy a intentarlo.

Tony lo abrazó. Peter se quedó inmóvil. El aroma que Tony desprendía realmente le encantaba. No quería que ese momento terminara.

“¿Realmente crees que las cosas saldrán bien y que todo se solucionará por arte de magia? Reacciona. Es un loco, no sabes nada de él. En cualquier momento podría echarte a la calle y quedarás peor que al principio. ¿En serio le crees todo lo que te está diciendo? ¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar? Creí que eras más inteligente, Peter Parker. Es tu soledad la que te está obligando a cometer locuras.”

Peter se separó suavemente para mirar dentro de esos ojos que parecían estar llenos de promesas. La piel de Tony lucía aquel extraordinario bronceado a la luz del sol.

-¿Me enseñarás a tocar la guitarra y me ayudarás con mis tareas?

-Sí, y también algo de mis bandas favoritas. ¿Tienes algún disco o algún referente musical? Todos tienen por lo menos uno.

Peter sonrió.

-No.

-Bueno, podemos empezar pronto con eso.

-¿En serio?

Un beso en la frente fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Tal vez aun cuando sus planes de irse lejos siguieran fuertes, podría darse un descanso. Tal vez podría pensar que por primera vez en su vida las cosas iban a mejorar. Esas pocas horas al lado de alguien que con su extraña forma de ser lo había conmovido, valdrían la pena si es que en serio decidía irse. Peter Parker, por primera vez en toda su corta vida había sentido el calor que daba la compañía de un alma incomprendida como la suya.

Suspiró.

Tal vez no se iría si al fin, podría pasar una noche más durmiendo plácidamente al lado de alguien que, en su soledad, también tenía demasiado cariño para dar.

FIN.


End file.
